youtube_lyricsfandomcom-20200214-history
IVVDCS3QOYYFOU3DO4
(0:05) Red, red wine goes to my head (0:11) Makes me forget that I (0:16) Still need her so (0:22) Red, red wine (0:27) It's up to you (0:32) All I can do, I've done (0:38) Memories won't go (0:43) Memories won't go (0:49) I just thought, that with time (0:55) Thoughts of you would leave my head (1:00) I was wrong, now I find (1:05) Just one thing makes me forget (1:10) Red, red wine (1:15) Stay close to me (1:21) Don't let me be in love (1:26) It's tearing apart (1:31) My blue, blue heart (1:35) (1:43) I just thought, that with time (1:49) Thoughts of you would leave my head (1:54) I was wrong, now I find (1:59) Just one thing makes me forget (2:04) Red, red wine (2:09) Stay close to me (2:15) Don't let me be in love (2:20) It's tearing apart (2:25) My blue, blue heart (2:28) Red red wine, you make me feel so fine (2:31) You keep me rockin' all of the time (2:33) Red red wine, you make me feel so grand (2:37) I feel a million dollar when you're just in my hand (2:39) Red red wine, you make me feel so sad (2:42) Any time I see you go, it make me feel bad (2:44) Red red wine, you make me feel so fine (2:47) Monkey pack him Rizla pon the sweet Dep line (Red red wine) Red red wine, you give me whole heap of zing (2:53) Whole heap of zing, you make me do my own thing (It's up to you) Red red wine, you really know how fi love Your kind of lovin' like a blessing from above (3:00) Red red wine, I loved you right from the start (3:03) Right from the start with all of my heart (3:05) Red red wine in an eighties style (3:08) Red red wine in a modern beat style, yeah (3:12) (I'd have sworn) Give me a little time, help me clear up my mind (That with time) Give me a little time, help me clear up my mind (3:22) (Thoughts of you would leave my head) Give me red wine, the kind make me feel fine You make me feel fine all of the time (3:27) Red red wine, you make me feel so fine (3:30) Monkey pack him Rizla pon the sweet Dep line (3:33) The line broke, the monkey get choked (3:35) Burn bad ganja pon his little rowing boat (Red red wine) Red red wine, I'm gonna hold on to you (3:41) Hold on to you cause I know your love true (Stay close to me) Red red wine, I'm gonna love you till I die (3:46) Love you till I die, and that's no lie (Don't let me be alone) Red red wine, can't get you off my mind (3:52) Wherever you may be, I'll surely find (It's tearin' apart) I'll surely find, make no fuss (My blue, blue heart) Just stick with us (4:01) (4:10) (I'd have sworn) Give me a little time, help me clear up my mind (That with time) Give me a little time, help me clear up my mind (4:16) (Thoughts of you would leave my head) Give me red wine, the kind make me feel fine You make me feel fine all of the time (4:21) Red red wine, you make me feel so fine (4:24) Monkey pack him Rizla pon the sweet Dep line (4:26) The line broke, the monkey get choked (4:29) Burn bad ganja pon his little rowing boat (Red red wine) Red red wine, you really know how fi love (4:34) Your kind of lovin' like a blessing from above (Stay close to me) Red red wine, I loved you right from the start (4:40) Right from the start with all of my heart (Don't let me be alone) Red red wine, you give me whole heap of zing (4:45) Whole heap of zing, you make me do my own thing (4:48) Red red wine in an eighties style (4:50) Red red wine in a modern beat style, yeah (4:54) (4:59) Red red wine, you make me feel so fine (5:01) You keep me rockin' all of the time (5:04) (Red red wine) Red red wine, you make me feel so grand (5:07) I feel a million dollar when you're just in my hand (Stay close to me) (5:10) Red red wine, you make me feel so sad Any time I see you go, it make me feel bad